


Outlaw

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cyberpunk, Escape, Fantasy, Fugitives, Gen, Gritty, Inspired by Dreams, Possession, Rebels, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Strategy & Tactics, Surveillance, Teamwork, Technology, Undercover Missions, War, What-If, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: On an Earth enslaved by FM-ians, Hoshikawa Subaru and his backers fight everyday battles. [AU]
Kudos: 5





	Outlaw

Outlaw

Author’s Note: Based on a dream. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Summary:

On an Earth enslaved by FM-ians, Hoshikawa Subaru and his backers fight everyday battles. [AU]

* * *

“Your cover’s blown,” Tsukasa relayed calmly over his earpiece.

They’d begun charging a toll, 495 Zeny, at entrances and exits of the main industrial complex.

The man kept walking, breezing past the scanners as normal. Identically, at the other escalator checkpoint, Kizamaro carted the latest IT equipment he stole under pretext of requisitioning supplies for the human resources department.

It always took a formulaic period before word travelled down the chain, giving them a window to escape unnoticed, even with BrotherBand’s cameras spying and tracking their every move. The aliens’ bureaucracy made it easy to slip by them at the corporate level. They were mainly concerned rooting out the rebellion’s lead, Hoshikawa Subaru.

Unknown to Security Chief Ox and Vice Executor Ophiuchus (until now), Public Enemy No. 1 had taken a desk job in the king’s admin, pumping disinformation into the gears of the carefully oiled machine that was the FM occupation of Earth.

Misora had eyes from the rooftop. “Got Gonta and his goons headed into the tunnels on the lower floors. Luna’s made it to the monorail platform. She’s climbing your way up the side of building. Watch your six.”

Subaru didn’t turn around.

“Time to come home, War-Rock.”

“Can’t do that, Ophiuchus!” the traitor spat through his host. Unlike his body-snatching former colleague, it was a synergistic relationship.

Luna lifted her Transer to EM Wave Change, but Subaru snatched control and slapped a wave disruptor disk on her neck. She spasmed, then fell unconscious.

He’d have Amachi-san extract Ophiuchus from her later.

You had to win small battles to win the war.


End file.
